Warmonga
Warmonga is an antagonist from Disney's TV series Kim Possible. She serves as the main antagonist in the episode "Mad Dogs and Aliens", and later as one of the main antagonists in the series finale "Graduation". She was voiced by . History Warmonga is a giant female green-skinned alien from the planet Lorwardia, a warrior woman standing somewhere around 8 to 10 feet tall. What is known about her backstory before her debut was not detailed much. What is known is she was victorious in a battle against thirteen moons of a planet called Jingos. She and Warhok battled side by side. It is implied that she is also a hunter and has a trophy collection as she and Warhok went on their first hunt for a creature called a Thorgoggle on the moon of Parfa. Warhok gave her its spine. She journeyed to Earth shortly before the episode "Mad Dogs and Aliens" and broke Dr. Drakken out of prison after an intercepted broadcast of his earlier performance on American Starmaker; this broadcast lead her to believe that Drakken was "The Great Blue One": a legendary figure from her planet's mythology whom, it was prophesied, would lead her people to conquer the universe; a leader to whom she would pledge her allegiance and her arsenal of advanced weaponry. Without any other point of reference to work from, she comes to this conclusion through the part of the prophecy that stated the Great Blue would contact her people from "beyond the stars". Excited at the prospect of being able to access advanced Lorwardian technology, Drakken agrees to join forces with Warmonga. The alien proves too much for either Kim or Shego to handle alone; however, working together, they manage to gain the upper hand. She eventually leaves Earth after Ron, Wade and the Tweebs fabricated a new "Great Blue One", out of their school mascot costume, and convince her that Drakken is not the person that she has been looking for. On the monitor, it appears that both Pep Puppies' mascot outfits, are now blue. She reappears later in "Graduation", where she returned with her battlemate named Warhok, commanding an invasion force to conquer the seemingly primitive Earth. Warmonga is finally defeated when Ron Stoppable managed to tap into his dormant Mystical Monkey Powers and defeat her and Warhok in single combat; throwing them headlong into their crashing spacecraft just before it explodes. She can be heard screaming "Frackle!" Her ultimate fate was never confirmed, though it is intimated that she was killed along with Warhok. It is unknown if she ever figured out or surmised that Ron might have been The Great Blue that she had been looking for before she and Warhok were defeated. Personality Warmonga is an extremely temperamental and antagonistic fighter. She is very eager-to-please and cooperative, though she can be very literal-minded when following orders. Her personality has yet to be explored in depth. She is known to be incredibly obsessive with finding the Great Blue and pledging her loyalty to him (whomever the Great Blue may be), and that she is somewhat gullible and unqualified. Although, based on her behavior when she believed Drakken was the Great Blue, she seems to treat those she respects with great kindness and an undying loyalty, making it difficult to truly regard her as evil. Still, communication with Warmonga has proven to be taxing at times. Despite her minor traits of always referring to herself in the third person, as well as yelling out her name as a war cry (it is unclear as of yet if this is simply her behavior or if this is typical of her entire race), Warmonga has absolutely no concept of Earth slang phrases. When Drakken tries to explain to her the concept of "showing someone the door", she actually picked Shego up and tossed her through the door. This leads to another problem. Being every bit as powerful as her enormous size indicates, Warmonga has little understanding of her own strength in comparison to regular humans. This can make her very dangerous even when she is trying to be very nice. More than once, she found herself hugging Drakken and nearly crushed him. In "Graduation", she appears to be as malicious as Warhok. When Warhok told her that they are going to take Kim to their planet and mounted her on Warmonga's wall as her own trophy, she just smiles while looking at an unconscious Kim being held upside down by the leg. She is also truly thrilled to have her dead and stuffed, and she is also completely aware that she is only a child (at 18). Powers and Abilities Warmonga is shown to be capable of fighting. She has stated that she can lift 1,300 "Kwalocks". Even without her vast array of Lorwardian weapons, a few blows with her brute strength is enough to greatly stun or disable most combatants. However, as she does combine her natural power with weapons in battle, this makes her all of the more dangerous to stand against. Warmonga is also highly resistant to injury, and most battle damage suffered only served to annoy her at best. Gallery Warhok-Warmonga.png|Warmonga and Warhok Warmonga Standing.jpg Warmonga Close Up.jpg Warmonga's powers.jpg Trivia *Warmonga's own name is an allusion to and spoonerism of the word "warmonger". Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Warlords Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Giant Category:Barbarian Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Hegemony Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Jingoists Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Knights Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Monarchs Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Gaolers Category:Deal Makers Category:Poachers Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Chaotic Evil